Hideout
by CavanahBlues
Summary: Dark AU. DonxLeo centric.


**A/N: This is kind of new for me but I really wanted to try out.**

 **This fic will contain explicit turtlecest so if you can't stomach it I suggest you turn back. Also, this story will hit on some really disturbing themes as it goes along, so proceed with extreme caution.**  
 **Lastly, Critique is always welcome :)**

* * *

Chapter Text

Maybe he should be concerned how he couldn't stop.

How addicted he'd become.

Currently, Donatello's on his shell on the bed, naked and aroused, the culprit straddling his hips, nibbling his neck and kissing his jaw while soft hands expertly worked his body, lingering caresses sizzling his skin.

Maybe...

Donatello's hands simply rested on the thighs pinning him down, stroking circles with his thumbs, silently encouraging. After a while, his hands draw to his partner's hips and manipulate them into a gyrating motion, occasionally grinding them down into his lower plastron.

Eventually, his mate was moving on his own, bracing his hands on either side of Donatello's head for leverage, hot, panting breaths caressing his face in the most sensuous ways.

How could he stop?

The weight lifted off of his waist and the bed creaked under the sudden shift. Fingers coaxed him out of his slit with unsurprising ease and stroked him from base to tip. After a few languid strokes, the firm hand was gone and replaced by a warm, wet mouth.

Fascinated, Donatello raised himself on his elbows and watched, and he still can't believe how absurdly hot it was to see his dick disappear into his brother's mouth. Overwhelmed by the stimulation, he grasped the legs caging his head and dug his fingers into the skin, Leonardo's name on his lips.

 _Why_ should he stop?

As his he was teased and kissed by a trained mouth and he simultaneously stroked the stiff member bobbing between gorgeous thighs, Donatello found himself caring less and less...

Besides, Leonardo never said no.

From this position, Donatello had a stellar view of his Leonardo's nether regions and as his eyes appreciatively followed the curve of Leonardo's ass, it settled on the tight pucker just under the up-curved tail.

 _Mine_ , he thought and he teased the long tail, his teeth catching his bottom lip as his shaft pulsed with need, urging him to claim what was his. Retracting his hand off Leonardo's length, ignoring the disappointed whine from the other, he spreads the pre-cum over his digits and without so much a teasing rub around the tender flesh, he pushed a slicked finger inside.

The reaction was immediate, Leonardo rose with a sharp gasp and tentatively looked over his shoulder. Donatello swelled in pride at the debauched and needy expression crafting his sibling's face, and thought his brother had never looked so beautiful.

With unsurpassable glee, he pushed his thick digit further into his ass, breaching the tight ring of muscle, enjoying the small tremors that wracked Leonardo's body, the curl of his toes on either side of his head and the small, relieved sobs as he spread his trembling legs to take him deeper.

Donatello relished in his brother's joy, his own pleasure doubling knowing he's the one responsible for it. Leonardo was _his_ , and he'd make sure everyone who laid eyes on his brother knew it.

Becoming all too aware of his neglected length, and rolled his hips up and brushed the crown of his shaft into his brother's face, startling him from his blissful haze.

"Leo...please," Donatello urged, throwing his head back into the bed as Leonardo's hot breath tickled his sensitive skin with short teasing puffs of air and a throaty whimper was torn out of him when Leonardo took him into the depths of his mouth once again. Donatello stuttered as Leonardo's thick tongue rubbed the underside and released a muffled groan that sent the most delightful vibrations up the length of his spine.

Donatello moaned, the sensation making his eyes roll to the back of his head. "God, Leo."

He forced a second finger deep into Leonardo, feeling the muscles hug him tight and struggle against the stretch. Giving the leaner turtle a slight moment to adjust, he took the chance to plant a kiss on the inside of his thigh before Leonardo rolled down into him.

Unable to help himself himself, his hips started moving, he bucked up, sliding himself deeper. Leonardo gagged when Donatello reached the back of his throat and made a number of soft, little noises of discomfort whenever Donatello repeated the gesture but didn't budge, eager to please.

Suddenly, Donatello lifted Leonardo by the lip of his shell, lifting his rear high. The motion forced Leonardo off his member and tipped him forward, his forearms buffering the fall and stopping his face from crashing into the mattress. Behind him, Donatello quickly shifted to his knees, digging them into the mattress for better purchase, hands shaking in a mix of excitement and anticipation.

Automatically, Leonardo spread his legs wide, raised his hips and lifted his thick tail, exposing himself fully to his master's hungry gaze. A small part of Donatello's mind whispered disappointment and aggravation at the sight but he pushed it aside, for now, his aching arousal taking priority.

"You want this? You want me?" He asked lowly, his voice husky and deep with starving desire, the last words dissolving into a rumbling churr. Leonardo didn't answer but Donatello didn't expected him to, his brother's voice playing in his head oh so clearly, that soft, confident voice scorched deep into his mind.

"Oh, Leo..,Leo..." He babbled to the dark as he breached his brother's entrance slowly, savoring the tight, warm snugness encompassing him. Stopping only when he was fully buried to the hilt. And no matter how many times they've done this, how many times he's had Leonardo like this, his brother acted like its the first time he's taking it.

In this moment, Donatello always feared this would all dissipate like a dream, because something so right, so damn exquisite couldn't be real and _God_ , Leonardo was with him, in his bed, under him, in his arms... _Please let this be real._

Slowly, when the warm body didn't fade in his grasp like it'd done several times in the past, the fear scattered and Donatello could only express his joy with a harsh huff of laughter and pulling his brother close.

"You're mine." He asserted to the darkness and his grip tightened possessively. "Only mine."

Donatello began with a slow steady pace consisting of deep, drawn out slides, that drew out the most delightful quivers from the body below him and let him enjoy the sensuous feel of Leonardo's silky walls around him, before he's fueled with the necessity and urgency to find release and his speed crescendos, his hips snapping back and forth with near brutal force.

Underneath him, Leonardo's body was jolted forward, the arm formerly holding him up giving out under the stress, leaving him cheek flat on the sheets. Using the circumstances to his avail, Leonardo bit the blankets to muffle his cries of pleasure while one hand reached under him to find his own throbbing length and pump it in time with Donatello's thrusts.

Donatello closed his eyes as his climax approached and increased the tempo and strength of his thrusts, his plastron slapping hard against Leonardo's ass with a wet smack. He wasn't alone, as Leonardo approached his peak his cries of pleasure grew louder and louder to the point Donatello had to push his head into the bed in hopes of muffling him.

He succeeded, and while the smaller terrapin was struggling for breath, he doesn't complain, letting Donatello do what he wished - Donatello figured he'd gotten used to it, or better yet, learned to like it.

A few thrusts after and Leonardo's climaxed with a muffled cry and a slight arch of his body, spilling his essence into the bed.

Donatello couldn't fight his own even if he'd wanted to prolonge it, Leonardo was so tight in that instant he saw stars. "Fuck, fuck...oh fuck...!" Donatello cursed breathlessly, his face scrunching up in pleasure, body locking up and shivering as his arousal peeked and he released deep into his brother's convulsing channel.

Exhausted, Dontello collapsed on top of Leonardo, his weight crumbling the smaller turtle flat on his plastron.

Breathing hard, Donatello rubbed his beak over the rough surface of Leonardo's shell, mumbling loving compliments and words, running his hands over lean, muscle-less arms and scar free skin, inhaling his mate's sensual aroma with each deep breath and tasting him as he lavished his leaf-green skin with open mouthed kisses and licks, stretching the illusion as far as he could manage before it shattered completely and dragged him back into realty.

Kissing a path along his shoulder blades and neck, Donatello turned his brother's face to plant a kiss on every part of it to express the insurmountable love and adoration he did not have the words for before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Leonardo sighed in content and leaned back into him and pressed for another kiss, he kept it innocent at first but when he tried to deepen the kiss Donatello doesn't let him, reality already settled in.

Sitting back on the heels of his feet, Donatello eased out of his brother's pliant form and watched his essence leak out of the abused hole and drip down trembling thighs with morbid satisfaction. The sleeker turtle rose to his hands and knees and turned to face him, and silence fell between them. Donatello doesn't know what to say, he never does.

Luckily, the other terrapin can't talk, having an agenda of his own. Before Donatello could stop him, he's already leaning over and licking him clean, his dark brown eyes never leaving his.

Despite himself, he couldn't help but admire the pretty picture his brother painted. In the past, Donatello had thought he'd never get to see it - he never really would.

The former resent bubbled up to the surface. Jealousy and hurt now added into the mix. And as he watched the smaller turtle work on his hands and knees, the errors become all to obvious.

Too eager, too yielding, too hungry, too warm, too open...

The list went on and on, and as much as he wanted to appreciate the enticing curves of his body, the tempting warmth of his mouth and drown in those loving brown eyes, he simply couldn't. He might resemble Leonardo in the flesh but deep down, he wasn't Leonardo - _his_ Leonardo.

A fake could only please him so far.

Once he finished his self-appointed task, the other terrapin sat upright, licked his lips in a manner Donatello knew all too well his sibling would never do, and looked at him somewhat expectantly.

Donatello sighed tiredly and patted his head in praise, then ran a finger along his jaw before cupping his cheek. A mistake, he thought, a failure.

"Why?" He asked him quietly, his voice catching in his throat. He was so close, _so close dammit_ and somehow so, so far. " _Why_?" he asked again, this time his fist landed on the bed, the soft impact only angering him more.

Before his anger escalated further, Leonardo nuzzled him and wrapped his arms around his hunched shoulders, kissing his beak lovingly to make up for the lack of words.

Easily succumbing, Donatello found comfort in the other regardless of his failure and decided to keep this one, at least for a while longer.

After all, a fake was better company than none.


End file.
